eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Update Notes: 04.08.2014
=WEEKLY FEATURE= Players at level 95 can now level up their Alternate Advancements to level 350! =GENERAL= Mounted combat pets now retain their illusion form after the player lands with a flying or gliding mount. =POPULATION / ZONE PROGRESSION= General * Respawn and evacuate locations have been added to The Trembling Lagoon, Dythra's Lair, and Cleansing of the Cove. Previously, respawning and evacuating within these zones sent you to The Feerrott. * Level 1-19 human skeletons, found in Commonlands and Antonica, now have a 6% chance to drop "Bloody Robe." =ABILITIES / ALTERNATE ADVANCEMENT= General * Most taunts and detaunts are four times more effective. * The effectiveness of taunts and detaunts will improve based on debuffs applied to an NPC’s related resistances. For example, a Scout’s Evade will be more effective when their target’s physical mitigation is debuffed. * Taunts and detaunts will now benefit from the effects of the hate gain modifier stat. Channeler Mists of Poison, Poison Bolt and Channeled Cleansing now trigger Calm Connection. Fighters Recklessness now grants -150% Hate Gain. Berserkers, Bruisers and Shadowknights now use the same suspension mechanics as Guardians, Monks and Paladins. It now suspends all incoming threat transfers while active. =PLAYER HOUSING= Mounts can now be summoned in the following homes (ground only): * Court of the Master * Hua Mein Retreat * FelwitheMansion * Luxurious Kromzek Keep * Lavastorm Winter Retreat * Oakmyst Glade * Personal Grotto * Personal Planetarium * Mistmoore Crags Estate * Researcher's Sanctum * Fearful Retreat * Court of the Master * Champion's Respite =PVP UPDATES= PVP and Battlegrounds - General Discord Runes are now available from the adornment merchant in Champion's Respite. Auto attack multiplier has been increased from .8 to .9. PVP Servers - General Status points awarded by player kills have been increased at level 80 and above. Recent Player Kill list now lasts 15 minutes. Warfields * Warfield guards now have an increased amount of hit points. * Players will gain a carnage flag after attacking a Warfield Guardian. * Pet owners will gain a carnage flag if their pet attacks a Warfield Guardian. * Players under PVP immunity will now lose that immunity if they or their pet attack a Warfield Guardian. * There will be a zone wide message once any Warfield Guardian is defeated. * Exiled faction can now be carnage flagged, and will be rewarded 60 Marks of Devastation regardless which faction wins the warfield. New Tunaria Warzone * Contested Encounters will now always drop a random war rune when defeated. * An additional writ will be granted to players in the New Tunaria Warzone. This writ will be automatically offered every 60 seconds as long as you do not currently have the writ active in your quest journal. =TRADESKILLS= Advanced Carpenter Volume 38 - The "Twisted Oak Table" recipe has been returned. "a pristine classy double oak shelf" is now properly named and matches the recipe name. =ITEMS= * Death Field, Shelter and Killing Chamber can no longer be killed. * Practiced Tactics now applies the proper effect. * Burning Deathfist Arrow, Gleaming Emerald Arrow and Tenderwood Arrows no longer have a triggered effect. Their base damage has been increased by up to 5%. * Distracting Dance has been reduced to a 7.5 meter teleport and is now 1.25% increased damage. =LIVE EVENTS= Bristlebane Day * A Plethora of Pranks - Achievement now correctly identifies the need to "Craft a Brilliant Bristlebanesque Streamer". * Jocular Patchcraft Growler Plushie & Jovial Patchcraft Thrasher Plushie - A more appropriate item description has been added. * Bristlebane Bouncer - An item description has been added. * Flowered Teal Velvet Curtain, Right - Is now accurately named. * Rivervale Vine Knot Door - No longer spawns halfway in the floor. =QUESTS= * FesteringForest- The map region for the deathbloom treants has been corrected. * Tears of Veeshan: The Core Problem - Zal'Urid now repeats his advice for those that have not attained Jortreva's Healing Scale. * Sometimes you feel like a Knut - A map marker is now present for the search within Demon's Delve. * Sometimes you feel like a Knut - Players not wearing Griz now trigger a message hinting to equip the bear fur cap at key points within Demon's Delve. * Obol Soulwings - The map region for the obol soulwings has been corrected. * Strange Occurrences - The map markers for the unearthed graves have been corrected. * A Water Tight Case - Deleting quest will now remove "living flow urn, empty" from player's inventory. * Spreading the Cure - "Drednever crash site" is now spelled correctly in the quest journal. * The Inhabitants of Cloudmist Isle - Cloudmist walkers now carry a quest target icon. * The Inhabitants of Cloudmist Isle - Gathering sentient wind essences from the trapped wind now only removes one Mist Essence. * Draco Mortuus vos Liberatio - There is now an onscreen message that corresponds to the locations where players can place the summoning rods * Planting and Plundering - Kobold traps respawn much faster now! * The Gathering - Quest journal now correctly specifies that the halflings are in the Qeynos Province District. * Around their Necks - Quest journal now specifies "Collect dragon scales from holgresh in the Valley of the Fallen" * Strategic Point - The "mapping beacon" can now be used via a quest bauble icon. * Strategic Point - The "mapping beacon" locations have been adjusted to be more predictable. Category:Update Notes Category:News Category:Blog posts